


神圣的传统

by Juliana24



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Community: norsekink, M/M, Marriage
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 02:53:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6220723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juliana24/pseuds/Juliana24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>我们来说说Loki，那个Laufey最小的儿子，一个无用的侏儒。但瘦小的体型，敏捷的身手和皇室的血脉让他成为了与阿斯嘉德政治联姻的完美对象。</p>
            </blockquote>





	神圣的传统

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It's An Institute You Can't Disparage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/347732) by [Coneycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coneycat/pseuds/Coneycat). 



哥哥们站在他的两侧，Loki看着他们的国王穿过冰霜的正殿，

“你前往阿斯嘉德的一系列安排是由Odin作出的。”如果可能的话，Laufey的声音听起来比大殿还冰冷。Loki强迫自己的双手安放在身体两侧，但和往常一样，他依然不敢直视国王的眼睛。他强迫自己盯着王座下的台子看，一声不吭。他的父亲接着说，“婚礼将于两周后举行。”Byleistr靠近Loki，抚摸一下他的肩膀。这一般可以给Loki一些安慰，但Loki心中郁积的不安突然爆发，导致他几近失控，根本无法对Byleistr作出回应，甚至无法呼吸。

Helblindi，最年长的，王位继承者开口了。“他还没有准备好结婚呢，陛下。”

“我不这么认为，”一个强硬的声音回应道。

Helblindi，他的声音逐渐失去了他所在地位应有的冷峻，又开口道“他这么年幼，甚至都不能生育，父亲。这会很危险—”

“这个，”Laufey简短地回答，“虽然她的母亲付出了很多，但这也是他必须承担的风险。Byleistr，盯着你弟弟收拾行李。他要陪他一起去阿斯嘉德。”

Helblindi耸耸肩膀。“我也请求来一次短途旅行”

拜托了，Loki想，看着冰台的一只腿，不敢抬眼看王座上的国王。拜托，拜托—

Laufey凝视着他的长子，他的继承者，长久地望着。接着他瞥了他的幼子一眼——这个侏儒，这个弑亲者—然后轻蔑地做了个手势。

“如你所愿。”

 

“所以这场婚礼真的要举行了？”Fandral边走出训练场边问道。

“你看起来很吃惊啊，我的朋友，”Thor饶有兴趣的回应道。“我和Laufey之子在他会走路前就订婚了。我想你早就知道这场婚礼是无法避免的吧？”

“好吧，没错，”Fandral喃喃地说。“我只是不信罢了。”

Thor的笑声像欢乐的雷声，一下子炸开了，这成功吸引了三勇士和Sif前来。Thor拍了拍Fandral的肩膀。然后Volstagg说，

“尽管Laufey的小儿子肯定还是个孩子。这真的很难相信他真的——”大块头勇士尴尬地闭上嘴。Sif翻了个白眼，但是Thor对他的朋友投去了一个宽容和理解的眼神。

“约顿王有足够的耐心践行条约，他还说他的儿子已经准备好作为配偶履行他的职责了。约顿大使早上已经到了。我们过会儿就能见到。”

 

 

Loki保持了他原本约顿人的形态直到他和哥哥们到达彩虹桥的着陆点。随后在Byleistr的帮助下，他抖开繁杂的衣服和滑稽的、沉重的斗篷，这对一个阿萨神族来说是避免在Jotunheim被冻死的必需品。Loki在摆放这些衣物的时候喉咙发紧，动作飞快以免弄坏它们。然后他做了个深呼吸，准备变形。

“等等，”Helblindi轻声说。“等一下就好。”Loki望着他最年长的哥哥，尽管他一直很爱Loki，但Loki总是对这位王储心怀俱意。Helblindi一向很严肃，他看起来比那个矮些的、壮些的，也更贪玩的哥哥Byleistr更像父亲。

然而现在从他的表情中读不到任何需要畏惧的。Helblindi看着他最年幼的弟弟，深红色的眼睛比Loki所见到的任何时候都温柔。随后他跪了下来，把两只手放在Loki的肩膀上，说道，

“这会对你的生活带来造成巨大的改变，也注定前途艰险。”Loki张开嘴想反驳，但是Helblindi摇了摇头。“如果我在你现在这个位置上，我一定会害怕。这没什么可羞愧的。但是阿萨神族不是怪物，无论你以前听到过什么传言。他们有些地方可能略显奇怪，但是大部分还是和我们一样。这是你的职责，但它不一定是个苦差事，如果你能真心接受这项职责。我会代表你和阿萨族王子谈谈。我相信他会是个和善的人。”

Loki本应感到被冒犯，他的哥哥认为他需要一个代言人，但是实际上他对此已经看开了。Helblindi用了一个这么多年未曾习惯的手势，将Loki紧紧拥入怀中。Byleistr也跪下，做出了相同的动作。

“一切都会很顺利的，”他笨拙地说，接着忍不住开始取笑，“我想阿萨神族只有很小一部分会吃了自己的伴侣吧。”Helblindi拍了他一下，尽管一股强烈的恐惧涌上心头，Loki还是笑了。

随后他的哥哥们后退了几步，让Loki变成那可能伴他终生的、不舒适的阿萨人的形态。那怡人的春风变成了刺痛的、哀嚎着的狂风，Loki仓促整理了下仪容，就像他以前训练时那样。

接着他站在他的两个哥哥之间，两个人都很小心地不要碰到他，随后Helblindi要求开启彩虹桥。

 

Odin显然把这看作一种侮辱，Laufey居然不亲自把他的儿子送来并参加婚礼。只要是了解他和thor的人都会觉察到这种情绪，但即便thor不否认这份冷漠，也不太可能将这份条约预想得太好。

然而那两个年纪稍长的王子，也有着配得上他们地位的体面和礼貌。Thor可以感受到他的同伴们正站在他的身后，怀疑地盯着那位高大的、健壮的王储看，在他以贵族的礼节对众神之父致意时。

Thor几乎没有注意到Helblindi，至少在一队紧张的侍从将两位年轻的王子带离会场，和安置Thor未来的配偶去他的新住所并准备婚礼时都没发现他。

理所当然的，Thor发现Laufey的幼子的体型对于霜巨人而言实在不同寻常。另外，鉴于他精通变形术（shapeshifter），这的确证明这个男孩是Laufey送出去政治联姻的最佳人选。

然而，Thor并没有预计到他这么瘦小：一位阿萨形态的黑发少年，Laufey的第三子像是个没长大的孩子，身材细长、举止活泼（coltish），他的头顶甚至还不到Thor的胸口呐，Volstagg尴尬的、欲言又止的话似乎并不是在说笑。尽管有Laufey的保证，Thor依然不敢想象这样的…这样的一个孩子真的准备好结婚了。

他日益不安的情绪被Odin的声音打断，他正在对约顿王储致以最后的、正式的欢迎，并要求Thor带他去外殿逛逛，以便他在婚礼开始前提提神。接着Odin在他的神后的陪伴下退场，Frigga在离开之前向Thor投去了一个极度复杂的眼神。

Thor对母亲的这个复杂的眼神很熟悉，所以他轻而易举地猜到了母亲的意思：和正温柔地看着他的幼弟的Helblindi谈谈，搞清楚那个男孩现在的形态和他本身的样子差别有多大。

当Helblindi搞清楚Thor的疑问时，看起来有些乐不可支。然而玩笑之后，他的确有想要跟Thor交待的。

“我跟你保证，若是以他原本的身材，在我们Jotun中更年幼，也更瘦小。而且他不会再长个了。尽管我弟弟掌握变形术，但是变成一个完全不同尺寸或形态的人将会耗尽他的全部能量。他现在选择示人的这个模样，将会伴随他一生。暂且不论他这个样子能够方便他适应贵国的高温，就算他想要变形，那可需要成吨的化妆品呢。他的皮肤不会对触碰他的阿萨族人造成伤害。所以，你现在看到的他，和我看着长大的他，没有什么两样。”

Thor能清楚地感到：Helblindi很焦虑，甚至还有点生气。在这场婚礼中，他担当了约顿皇子的职责，但是Thor突然觉得Helblindi应该只想抱走他的幼弟把他带回家。

发现了这个事实，这让Thor能够轻松地那个问出他和他母亲共同关心的问题。

“我确信他已经对承担我伴侣的角色的方方面面都准备好了，”Thor说。在Helblindi开口前，他又补充道，“这个条约即将生效，并且这个条约保证了无论是现在还是以后，这场婚礼终将达成。如果有必要的话。我也很愿意等待。我是来找疼爱我未来伴侣的你寻求建议的。”

Helblindi脸上的表情明显舒缓下来，他看着Thor。“他没有准备好。我们种族的成熟期比阿萨族要晚，而且鉴于他的……与众不同……很难说他的成熟期是更长，还是更短。不管在你们阿萨人口中我们Jotun人性成熟之前经历的那个时期叫不叫发情期（heat cycle），我还没听说有人能够跳过发情期直接怀孕的——一般都在最糟糕的情况下——但是这种情况对母亲和孩子都颇为不利。死亡是常有的事。”

“我的弟弟还有几年才能完全成熟——我猜他可能会长到一般阿萨人的高度，可能还会再高点——不到那时，他都不能安全地受孕生子。”Helblindi看起来很不安的补充道，“到那时，他会开始对性接触有兴趣，那才是他准备好了的时候。你应该已经知道这个了。我很遗憾，但是你的未来的配偶现在还是个孩子，他清楚他将要面对的是什么，可他现在还不能受孕。”他尴尬地停住，一副欲言又止的样子。

Thor抢在Jotun王子前开口了。“这样看来，这真的很奇怪你们的国王会如此坚持早日完成这场婚礼。更不必说你的弟弟还这么——”Thor没有说下去。脑中浮现的画面让他感到颇为不适，尽管他并不想强迫一个受惊的、非自愿的孩子。他忍不住加了句，“我会非常的……担忧。”

Helblindi看起来又经历了一番天人交战，最终他开口道。

“我的母亲在生Loki的时候去世了。他出生于她的育龄期末期（译者注：母亲是大龄产妇），医生认为他的魔法技能相对于他的力量而言实在太过强大。我的父亲经历此事后几近崩溃，到现在也没什么能抚慰他的心伤。在助产士全力抢救母亲时，她把Loki匆忙塞到我和我哥哥怀里让我们来照顾，后来由于父亲不愿给我们平添痛苦，才没有强行将Loki带走并处死，这才救了Loki一命。后来他发现Loki有利用价值，但他从未爱过Loki。这大概就是他不在乎Loki是否会被他伴侣所伤的原因吧，他只要和亲背后的条约生效就行。”Helblindi顿了顿。“我刚刚说的这些，都够给我判个叛国罪的了。”

“我不会告诉其他人的，”Thor保证道。

Helblindi感激地点点头。随后，像是不受控制般的，他补充道，“你刚才说过你愿意等待。如果你这样做的话，你一定会收到回报的。尽管我的弟弟很少感受到除了我和Byleistr以外的人对他的爱，但你要相信，他是个情感丰富的人（My brother is of an affectionate disposition）。请你……善待他。”

Thor笑了。“我正是我想的。”

 

这些仪式——一个遵照阿萨族的传统，一个则反映约顿族的礼节——比Loki原本希望的时间短多了。依照父亲的命令，他的哥哥们在亲眼见证了仪式的达成后需要立刻返回，但是Helblindi决定把婚礼后的庆典也算作婚礼的一部分，还代表Byleistr接受了阿萨王子请他多留一会儿的邀请。

Loki希望没人发现他刚刚长舒了一口气的事，因为他已经尽可能地鼓足勇气了，他这辈子都没这么恐惧过。在Jotunheim，阿萨经常被看作是“小个子”，但是Loki一直对自己相对于约顿族人的瘦小身形很敏感。那个阿萨王储，尽管比Helblindi和Byleistr矮小许多，但还是比他高大，也更壮硕。

Loki一想到即将被孤零零地抛下和这样的一个生物待在一块，尽管Thor看起来挺和蔼可亲的，但Loki心里还是充满了恐惧。他知道等待他的是什么，也知道他除了顺从别无他法，但他还是害怕宴饮结束后和他的新配偶独处时会发生的事。他坐在自己的座位上，旁边是阿萨王储和王储的麻麻——她像Thor一样闪闪发光，还一直非常努力地尝试和Loki交谈——另一方面，这总让他想起自己在Laufey那可怕宫殿里学会的用来保持平静外表的所有谎言。

这场宴会看起来一时半会还结束不了。甚至在神后起身，对她的儿子说晚安，随后毫无征兆的俯下身亲了亲Loki的脸颊后都没结束。这个动作对Loki来说很陌生，但是就算没有她在他耳边“欢迎成为我们家庭的一员。我希望我们能够相处愉快。”的低语，这个动作也显而易见充满慈爱。Loki看着她说不出话来，他太吃惊了以至于都不知如何回应。神后对他笑了笑，轻抚了一下Loki的脸颊离开了大殿，Loki的喉咙有些发痛。

除了焦虑，越拖越久的宴会也让Loki打起了瞌睡。这时，一位一身戎装、一看就是阿萨王子身边勇士的女士起身唤起大家的注意。

“你也太不体贴了，Thor，让你的新伴侣在舟车劳顿后熬这么晚还不能休息。”她指出。

“是啊，”王子赞同道，仔细端详着这个已经困得快倒下了却又强迫自己清醒的Loki，“这实在是我的疏忽。来吧，我陪你到你的寝殿去。”Loki很努力地才克制住了退缩的冲动。“你的哥哥们可能也想来，并且祝你晚安。”

“我们很感激能有这个机会。”Helblindi站起身，平静地答道。

如果不是这脆弱的、阿萨人的外形，Loki会很高兴跟他的哥哥们拥抱的，但是至少他们记得现在他们的触碰会伤到Loki，所以他们只是陪他走回那宏伟的宫殿，并在那里和他告别。当Loki目送哥哥们离开，在一个士兵的护送下寻找去彩虹桥的路时，他的新的阿萨神族的眼睛湿润了，

接下来他得一个人和阿萨王子待着了，阿萨王子好像突然间变得比以往任何时候都更高大，也更有令人恐惧。Loki觉得自己该说些什么。实际上本来他应该在此时发表一个表示顺从的演说的，但他发现他一个字都记不起来了。

然而，在Loki开始猜想接下来面对他的将会是什么之前，王子伸出手，像他的母亲一样，用指尖轻轻划过Loki的脸颊。

“你的长兄和我谈过了，”阿萨人温柔地说。“你不要害怕我，我不想伤害你，你看起来累坏了，所以我建议你早点休息。明天早上我会过来，带你四处逛逛熟悉一下环境。晚安。”

再次像他的母亲一样，王子殿下俯下身去，在Loki的脸颊上轻轻地落下一个吻。接着他走出了房间，关上了门。

现在只剩他一个人了，Loki抱住自己的手臂，以他新的、奇怪的面貌观察着这新的、奇怪的地方。他低头看着他那苍白的。陌生的手掌和手腕，突然一阵思乡的孤寂像潮水般涌来。他知道这很蠢，也知道在Jotunheim，除了他的哥哥们根本没人关心他的死活，但是他还是克制不住地想念那个他熟悉的地方，他想回到家乡。

没有停下的胡思乱想提醒着他现在别无选择的困境，因此他应该明智点，接受命运的安排。Loki笨拙地脱下阿斯嘉德风格的长袍，并把它叠整齐放在里间的床上。他用盥洗架上的一大坛子水浇灭了壁炉中的火焰，等着房间里降下温来。

接着他释放了一个变形咒，看着他的指甲颜色变暗，蓝色逐渐回到了他的皮肤上。他那阿斯嘉德特有的、明亮的眼睛颜色变暗了，变成了他更习惯的、原本的红色。

然后Loki召唤了在这个奇怪的地方的所有听命于他的冰，他用这些冰在外室做了一张真正的床，外室正好有空地方。他爬了上去，没过一会就陷入了梦乡。

他醒了，不出意料的，躺在地面上，泡在冷水形成的湖里：他睡觉时咒语失效了，一夜之间冰化得到处都是。Loki坐起身，绝望地望着四周。这简直糟透了，而且如果以往的经验管用的话，现在肯定有个仆人跑去打小报告了，而他即将为他闯下的祸挨顿揍。

Loki挣扎着爬起来，试着想出一个干水咒，这时，大门把手动了动。

“Loki？”一个低沉的声音传来，不用想也知道是谁。

当然了，Loki昨晚并没有锁门：他也从没这样做过，因为他从未享受过自己的独立空间。以他的经验来看，门就已经是一道隔绝外界的屏障了。但是现在，鉴于他裸着而且浑身都是蓝的，还被困在自己搞出来的麻烦中，Loki这时有多么希望门是锁上的。

当然了，他应该让王子等在外面，但是这种情况在他身上也没发生过——在Laufey的宫殿里，runt（即侏儒，因为Loki身材矮小）是没有权力要求什么的，更别提命令别人了——而且现在已经太迟了：阿萨的王子打开了门并且走进来，身边站着那位全副武装的女士。

王子看着Loki的约顿形态皱了皱眉头。而即使是处在极端恐惧中的Loki，也发现了Thor表现出的吃惊多于生气。

接着王子径直踏入这摊水里，水中可能还尚存一些冰，他脚下一滑，猛地抓住旁边的女士，她看起来很强壮也很凶猛，但毕竟比Thor矮一个头，接着俩人都重重地摔倒在水里，摔了个四脚朝天（译者注：两个人，真.四脚）

Loki再也忍不住了，哈哈大笑起来——他们看起来太可笑了——接着他意识到这是他犯的错立刻被吓得僵在那里。他会因为这个被打死的，毫无疑问。

王子尝试着站起来，但他手一滑猛地向后倒去，重重地压在那位女性的身上。她推开他，没好气地抱怨着他的笨拙和体重。

接着他俩都笑了，笨拙地站起身，还像一对孩子一样往对方身上溅水。Loki僵在那里没动弹，看着这两个阿斯嘉德的战士站起来，那位女士正在从乌油油的头发中挤出水来，而王子正在抖着他那湿透了的斗篷。

他瞟了一眼Loki然后转身对那位女士说。“Sif，你能先下去吗？我们马上就来找你。”

“当然了，”那位女士答道。“我要去洗我今天的第三个澡了。尽管我一直认为保持整洁是美德，但我不得不承认这还是有点太多了。”她看了Loki一眼，迅速地移开视线——他一开始认为这是一种轻视，直到他想起来他还没穿衣服呢——她一边走出寝殿，一边嘟哝着下次要让那个叫Volstagg的来陪王子接他的伴侣，反正多洗一次少洗一次澡对他来说都是有利无害。

现在只剩Loki和王子了。他眼睛低垂，近乎绝望地企盼着他现在表现出来的顺从能弥补之前没脑子的傻笑，Loki等待着王子开口。

“这可真是个事故现场，”那低沉的声音非常平静地说道。“我应该找人来清理一下。你为什么这么做啊？”

“我……”感觉会越描越黑，Loki索性住了口。

“我以前倒是不知道，约顿人的一天从一场提神的游泳开始，”阿萨王子刺激他般地说道。他的口吻让Loki惊讶地抬起了头：这是Byleistr的口吻，取笑而又友好的。王子看着他的眼睛笑了。“这样好多了。告诉我，你在和心中想游泳的欲望抗争吗，还是别的什么？”

很显然就连傻子——而且毫无疑问阿萨王子一点也不傻——都可以看出来这里发生了什么。Loki突然意识到王子只是想让Loki自己解释给他听。想让他说话。

他想让他自己开口，而且他正在洗耳恭听。

这个想法Loki觉得太新奇了——他的舌头都打了结。“我……这个房间太奇怪了。它们都好新，而且我觉得……我以前都习惯睡在冰上的，所以我觉得这样睡一晚也不会有什么伤害……我一直在想——”

“这很好理解，”王子和善地说。“但是这个，实行起来可不容易。”

“是啊，”Loki温顺地说，又一次垂下了他的眼眸。他听见了王子的叹息声。

“我知道你肩上的担子很重，”低沉的声音开口了。Loki没有挪动头，偷偷地看了他一眼，那个大块头，虽然全身都湿了但显然并不生气。“在这件事上，我们俩人都无力反抗，但很显然你处于更弱势的一方，你得适应新环境，还有新的样貌。这不是件易事，但是这个条约对于我们双方的国度都很重要，你能理解吗？”Loki再次点点头。“好的。就像我昨晚跟你说的那样，我不想伤害你。我希望我们之间能够增进了解。谁知道呢？也许最后我们会坠入爱河呢。我的母亲，你昨晚见过的，她知道很多极有说服力的包办婚姻成功的故事，包括她自己也是拥有幸福结局的人。我以后会把他们介绍给你，但是她让我带你逛逛宫殿后就带你过去，所以我想她是想亲口说给你听。”

他在这里停下了，Loki意识到这是给他机会来说话。他开口道：“我很高兴如此，王子殿下。”接着他因为自己莽撞的措辞又退缩了——虽然很明显像王子这样的人是不会介怀的——但是在他想着怎么收回刚刚说的那番话时，王子开口了。

“Thor。我的名字是Thor。我希望你以后这么称呼我。我很开心你愿意去见妈妈，我应该告诉你的，她已经把你视作她的第二个儿子，而且她非常希望认识你。我建议你现在收拾整齐——只要你舒服你想用什么形态示人都可以。我去换身干衣服，马上就回来。我会叫人把这里清理干净的。”

“我可以搞定的，”Loki匆忙说、“我只是需要想个合适的咒语。”

王子殿下——Thor——笑了，“很好。我先离开一会，等会我们再试一次。”接着他走出寝殿，脚步踏在水上响起喀嚓声，他关上了身后的门。

Loki盯着那扇关着的门看了好久，比他真正属于他的时间还长，他就站在那里思考。

接着他低头看看自己，没过一会儿他皮肤上的蓝色就逐渐消退，变成了阿萨人模样的粉红色。

这幅模样现在看起来也没那么讨厌了。

 

 

      Thor枕着枕头舒展地躺在床上，用手指梳理着因靠过来把头枕在自己胸口而散乱的黑发，Loki的耳朵贴过来，听着Thor强有力的心跳。似乎对现状并不满足，Thor将自己伴侣搂过来吻了他，将他环在臂膀中，Loki偏冷的皮肤贴在Thor汗涔涔的身上。 

      这些年来他们的婚姻证实了Helblindi当时的建议：Thor的努力换来了他的伴侣的信任和感情，现在Loki表现出的不仅仅是愿意了，甚至还有些急切来靠近Thor。在新婚那夜之后，除了他们对Jotunheim进行官方拜访，Loki就一直以阿萨人的面貌示人。Laufey一直都表现的疏远而冷漠，但很明显Helblindi和Byleistr看到他们的幼弟生活快乐时都倍感欣慰。Loki回家时用的是约顿人的面貌，和他的阿萨丈夫一起，这比别的什么都有说服力，让哥哥们确信Thor的确对他的感情真挚。

      在中间的某一年，Loki真正长到跟Thor差不多高了，尽管很明显他永远长不成Thor那么强壮。这就很好了，Thor喜爱他的细长、轻盈而优雅的身形，和他苍白平滑的皮肤。这有点不一样，在他身上有些超凡脱俗，但是这并不足以引起注意，或者是导致他情场失手。尤其是神后已经如此喜爱他。甚至Odin，态度那么冷淡，在Loki刚来时甚至都无法对这个羞涩的男孩表达善意，现在看起来都真心地喜欢他。

      Sif很快被带到Loki面前，可能是因为那滑稽的初次见面使她很难再参加庆典时心无旁骛地站在老友年幼配偶的身边。她觉得他需要战斗训练，而Loki也发现，对Sif来说，给予他致命武力的指导正是她表达关怀的一种方式。

      Loki学得很快，接着他坚持要加入Thor和其他武士的探险中去。Thor以Loki如果在遥远国度被害会影响生育继承人为由极力反对，但是Loki——他现在一点也不怕Thor了——很快就指出Thor也承担着同样的风险。

      Sif和其他勇士在这件事上支持Loki。实际上长久以来，拿Fandral来说，就几乎支持Loki每一个关于远征的决定了，因为Loki提出的计划虽然没有那么荣耀，但可以减少惨痛的伤亡。就算是Thor也不能反驳这点。

      总的看来，Thor特别感谢给他父亲提建议的人，无论是谁吧，提出了与Jotunheim的这项和平条约。眼下，Thor深情地抚摸着Loki的后脖颈，心中只有一个担忧：他阿萨形态下的Loki，现在已经步入了阿萨少年可以进行性行为的阶段，但是他还没有显示出对此的一丁点兴趣。Thor知道“发情期”那档子事不在Loki的控制范围内，但是Thor已经开始想知道它什么时候可以到来，和他们如何认识它的到来。

      他尽力不让这个成为他们之间的一个问题。在Loki年纪还小的时候，Thor只是谨慎地造访风月场所，但这一切在Loki长大到会为此感到受伤和生气时就划上了句点。Thor真心不想强迫Loki去做他不喜欢的事，但是这折损了Loki的骄傲，让他感觉到不受信任，所以这个方案行不通。

      然而，现在的Loki，即使还没有感受到性觉醒，但他也明白了床笫之事对Thor的重要性。而且现在看起来他非常愿意给Thor以欢愉，尽管他还不知道具体怎么做。

      Thor不禁认为这是另一个不完美的解决问题的办法。他很早就已和那时尚处在婴儿时期的约顿王子订婚了，这也很好理解他有着床笫方面的大量经验。Thor一直想确信他的爱人能得到满足，而现在的状况让他觉得他是自私、贪图享受的那一方。

      而Loki呢，已经不再是那个刚被送来阿斯嘉德的羞怯的孩子了，他强调给予他的丈夫快乐也会给他带来快乐，所以Thor不应该再有顾虑还是应该给他引导。同样的，他证明了自己学得很快，快到可以理解他在用手和嘴帮助Thor时Thor的反应了。Thor还是觉得很愧疚，但是至少Loki沉浸在Thor对自己真实的爱恋中，事后也获得了真正的快乐。

      他也愿意放任Thor来探索他的身体，满足他对于阿萨人和约顿人生理结构差异的好奇。约顿人既有男性体征，也可以孕育子女，Thor觉得自己看到Loki的双性特征时不该那么惊讶。在这些探索课上，Thor很明显地发现不仅Loki自己没有进一步性接触的兴趣，他入口处的皮肤也紧绷且坚硬，在他准备好之前抗拒着这种性接触。

      这不禁让Thor想到了Helblindi很早之前关于过早怀孕会引发“灾难性”后果的提醒。很显然，如果想要一个年幼的约顿人在这种情况下怀孕，大量的暴力是必不可少的。身边没有人能够提供建议，Thor现在想知道约顿人的第一次到底会有多痛。

      他提出了这个疑问，非常犹豫的，一只手仍抚摸着Loki的脖子。

      “我不怕，”Loki确定地说。

      Thor发现自己笑了。“你当然不怕了。你真的非常勇敢。”

      Loki转过头来用下巴责备地磕着Thor的胸膛。“我不是那个意思。我是说，我信任你。”

      话已至此，Thor无话可说。

一整天了，没有一个人见过Loki，夜幕降临时Thor担心他病了。早早地回到宫殿里的住所，Thor敲了门，在被允许进入前喊着Loki的名字。

 

“Loki？”他站在外殿喊道。“你还好吗？”

 

Loki出现在卧房的门口，赤膊赤足。很快，Thor认为他的担忧是准确的：Loki的眼睛明亮，满面通红，还似乎有发热的迹象。

 

接着他走出了内室，伸手抚摸Thor的脸颊，吻了他。Loki从未像现在这样满含深情过，Thor很快回吻了上去。

 

现在他意识到发生什么事了。

 

“是不是——你是不是——”他几乎是结结巴巴地问，像是年龄小又愚笨，无法控制现在的情形似的。

 

“是啊，我想是的，”Loki呼了一口气，抓住Thor的双手把他推进卧室。

 

Thor在他身后差点绊一跤，接着停在床边陷入了另一个神魂颠倒的吻，接着他抱起Loki把他放在床上并躺在了他身边，一只手划过他的胸口到达腹部，加速地脱掉了他的裤子。Loki呻吟着，尽管这是他自己内心深处的渴望，Thor还是犹豫了。

 

“你确定——”Thor开口说。

 

“我觉得，”Loki声音粗重地答道，“你现在应该闭上嘴。”他又一次吻了Thor，张开嘴放任Thor的舌头在他口中肆虐，接着开始剥去Thor的衣衫。

 

过了一会儿，显然遵从着本能的，他拉过Thor的手臂，把自己放在Thor身下。Thor吻着他脖子的曲线，然后伸手顺着他的背，Loki颤抖着张开双腿，让这只探索的手到达到他臀部的曲线。Thor把手滑到Loki的两腿之间，发现他现在湿了，他也是顺从的，并完全愿意迎接接下来的一切。Loki发出嘶声，在Thor轻轻探入他的身体里时他抬起臀部，Thor推到第二指节并等待着，在洛基攥着他时开始进进出出。

 

“你还在等什么？”Loki呻吟道。

 

“我承诺过不会伤害到你，”Thor提醒着他，继续着手上温柔而坚定的扩张工作。几分钟后他退出了手指，Loki发出了抗议的呜咽声，接着他送进了第二根手指，二指交叉着在Loki体内移动。Loki承受着压力，他的呼吸很急促，并且发出了一种在痛苦的边缘的声音。当Loki在他身下扭动时，Thor再次吻了吻他的后脖颈，发出舒缓的声响直到他感到Loki开始放松下来。

 

然后，在低声的鼓励下，他又撤回了他的手指，这一次他用手握住自己阴茎，将头部滑入Loki紧致高热的身体里。洛基剧烈地呜咽着，喘着气，但他的腿不由自主地环在Thor背上，Thor发挥自制力开拓着面前的每一寸疆土，身体慢慢向前直到完全进入洛基的身体。

 

现在Thor并不仅是将嘴唇贴在Loki的脖子和背部那样简单地亲吻他，他也不确定他听到的呻吟声来自Loki还是他自己。一只胳膊支撑着Loki的体重，另一只胳膊围住他，手往下划环住了Loki的阴茎，拇指堵住阴茎前的小孔，接着猛扯了一下直到Loki弓起背差点尖叫出声。他很快达到高潮——这是他的第一次，不足为奇——Thor再次亲吻了他，开始了在他体内的真正的冲刺。

 

Loki呻吟着在他身下扭动，体内的肌肉颤动着，紧紧吸住了Thor的阴茎，Thor回想着约顿人体质的关键要点，明白他其实还没真正结束。笨拙但坚定的，他更卖力地顶弄那个小洞，Thor举起他的伴侣，将两人都转过身来直到让Loki跨坐在他身上，他的动作换了一个角度，刺激着Loki刚刚被开发的皮肤，同时Thor爱抚着每一处他能够到的地方，轻咬着Loki的脖子。

 

当Loki的第二次高潮来临时，他发出的声音也带来了Thor的高潮。Loki骑在Thor身上完成了最终的、断断续续地猛冲，接着脱力般的靠在了Thor的胸口，大口喘着粗气。Thor从他体内撤出来，重新把他放在床上，转过身直到他们可以像一对勺子一样紧紧相偎。

 

Loki和他牵着手，许久没有说话。这让Thor开始焦急，是不是他到底还是伤到他了。

 

“你还好吗？”他最终开口问道。

 

“是啊，当然了，”Loki有些恍惚地答道。“我只是在想，当很多年前有人跟我解释作为和亲者的责任时，有很多关键细节被遗漏了。”他疲倦地咯咯笑起来，然后更正经地补充道，“还有，直到现在我都没有好好感谢你，感谢你如此耐心对待我，我知道这样的等待并不容易。我……谢谢你。”

 

“这值得等待，”Thor确信地说，笑了。Loki转过身来，认真地看着他。

 

“真的吗？”他问。

 

Thor吻了吻他。“是的。”

 

Loki笑了，但是仍有些想说的。“我也……我记得，当父亲跟我说是时候送我来这儿了，我特别害怕。现在有点困难去回忆我当时到底有多恐惧了。”

 

“我记得，”Thor轻柔地说。Loki转过来，头靠在Thor的胸口上。

 

“还有，我的哥哥Helblindi跟我讲……他说虽然这是我的职责，但是他觉得你很友好，而且命运也不总会苛待于我。我的哥哥特别睿智。”

 

“是啊，”Thor赞同道。

 

“我要告诉他他是对的，”Loki深思熟虑地说。接着他转过头，淘气地用下巴磕着Thor的胸口。“不过不要告诉他细节，”他一本正经地补充道。

 

“对，”Thor赞同道，咯咯地笑起来。“我挺确定的，他希望这些细节只有我们知道就好。”

 

Loki抬起脸吻了他。

 

The End 感谢阅读！


End file.
